The Fall Of Sakura
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Sakura gave Sasuke her heart. However...  Sasuke X Sakura! Reply if you want me to continue this story! ENJOY AND REVIEW! The song is called The Fall Of Icarus By the Frame Ups
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Sakura

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

_This is what happens when your kissing turns to thirst..._

_And all your promises are just misguided ink..._

_This is what happens when your amnesty's just sympathy..._

_And in the swamps of loathing, we both sink..._

_Saddness for numbness, I am leaning towards the latter..._

_Will you insert the syringe in my arm?..._

_Because the cheshire grin that's sitting on your face.._

_Indicates you intend to inflict harm!.._

_Oh fine... Deny..._

_That your primary penchant is pain!..._

_But I... don't mind..._

Sakura awoke to another empty morning. She sat up, wrapping the silk sheets around her nude form. She looked to the side of her to see the empty space that was her lover, Sasuke. She sighed. He always left her like this. However, she loved him none the less. Something inside her couldn't escape the eyes of the Uchiha Avenger, dispite his constant leavings.

She then got out of bed and got dressed into her Ninja outfit. She had it changed by her closest friend, Miyuki. She wore a black asian top with cargo pants. Both of which had the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. In her cherry blossom colored hair was a black pin. She wore that outfit to show those who tried to court her that she was taken by the Uchiha clan.

She sighed in irritation before walking out the door to go on another mission of the day.

Later that day, she returned home after a semi-decent mission from the Hokage. She came out with only one injury, which was hidden underneath her shirt. If she did have any injuries, Sasuke would always yell at her and question her about Naruto and Shikamaru, her partners in the missions she did. She decided to lie to him and prayed that he wouldn't pull her to bed.

She entered the kitchen to make a small dinner until someone wrapped their arms around her form. She knew who it was instantly.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

"Feh." was all her lover replied. He then lightly bit Sakura's neck before making her turn around to face him. "No injuries?.." Sasuke said, each word dripping in slight anger.

"No." Sakura lied.

"Good." Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's shoulders and roughly pulled her into a hard kiss. Sakura winced and whimpered against his lips. Sasuke then pulled away, glaring.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke then dug his nails into her shoulders, making her whimper in pain. "Remember this. You're mine. No one elses. When I avenge my clan, We will leave this place so you can only be mine." Sasuke growled. Sakura looked up at him with fear before nodding.

_I'm in the acrid, sodden pit of all your jealous fits..._

_And all your fury echos down here..._

_Every wretched syllable drips of fiery emnity..._

_And nothing will make that disappear..._

_Saddness for numbness, I am leaning towards the latter..._

_Will you insert the syringe in my arm?..._

_Because the Cheshire grin that's sitting on your face.._

_Indicates you intend to inflict harm!..._

_Oh, fine... Deny..._

_That your primary penchant is pain..._

_But I... Don't mind..._

Sasuke then sniffed her hair for a second before growling louder. He then tore open her Asian shirt, leaving her in her wraps and bandages. She blushed madly.

Sasuke ripped the banages from around her stomach to see a small scratch which was barely even noticable. He looked up at her and glared.

"You told me you didn't have any injuries.." He growled.

"It's only a scratch, Sasuk--"

"From Naruto or from Shikamaru?!" Sasuke yelled, standing up.

"What are you tal--"

"Admit it! Your sleeping with them!!" Sasuke's voice boomed through the kitchen.

"No!! I'm not!" Sakura cried.

"Then what are these injuries from?! I'm sure your able to dodge any attacks, so these COULDN'T be from your stupid missions! Or did I just pick the wrong girl to bear my children and restore my clan!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke! You picked the right girl!!"

"Enough!!" He commanded. He then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into her room. He forced her onto the bed and stared at her from the foot of the bed.

The moonlight shined through the window onto the bed. Sakura sat on the bed, crying as she stared at Sasuke. She looked so innocent as the moonlight made her tears glisten.

Sasuke then gave his prey a lustful smirk. Sakura knew what that meant. She backed up against the bed post as he crawled onto the bed to Sakura like a predator. He then whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm just overprotective of what's mine. Let me make it up to you.." He said with a haunting voice. Sakura grew very scared. She hated when Sasuke was like this. She began to cry even harder as Sasuke pulled away from Sakura's ear. She couldn't take it anymore. She tought that giving herself to Sasuke was the best thing in the world, but now, she had enough of him. She then kicked him off of her. He was forced back off the bed as Sakura jumped up and ran for the window. She dove through the window, breaking the window and making the broken glass rip through her skin.

Sasuke followed after her as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch to Naruto's house.

_In this house of cards, we're all holding hearts and spades..._

_And you have the choice to put either one away..._

_If my heart is dropped, you could be more than free..._

_If the spade is dropped, I can rest easily..._

_But you not only choose to handle the two..._

_You make sure the spade punctures my heart's tissue..._

_It's the wide-eyed smile that really bothers me..._

_How could my downfall make you so happy?!..._

Sakura was way ahead of Sasuke, so she got to Naruto's house before Sasuke could find her. She opened the door, know how forgetfull Naruto was in locking doors, and ran inside, closing it behind her and locking it.

Naruto woke up from his sleep and turned on the lights to see Sakura.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" Naruto asked, jumped out of bed and running to Sakura's side. She sat on the ground in front of the door crying her eyes out. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura, wanting to calm her down.

"Damnit, was it because of Sasuke?.." Naruto asked.

Sakura didn't reply. She just kept crying in Naruto's arms. Her body shook from the eternal sadness. She didn't want to be weak anymore. If she was weak, if Sasuke found her, she would reach her downfall in his eyes. It was The Fall Of Sakura..

-To Be Continued?-

(This song is called "The Fall of Icarus" by the Frame Ups. Wonderful band.)


	2. IMPORTANT!

BTW!!!!

I know more or less that half of you who are reading this story are trying to find the Frame Ups on Youtube!! It may not be you, but others may!

This is their site!!!!!:

h t t p / w w w . m y s p a c e . c o m / f r a m e u p s

Without the spaces!!!!


	3. MORE IMPORTANT STUFF!

OK!!!

I have had messages about this story and where it will go!!

I have a comprimise to everyone's needs!!

I will write TWO stories!!

"The Fall Of Sasuke" - Saku/Sasu

AND

"The Rise Of Naruto" - Naru/Saku

The Fall of Sasuke will be if Sasuke realizes what he did to Sakura and regrets it.

The Rise of Naruto will be if Naruto tries to kill Sasuke in revenge for Sakura.

SEE?! So now EVERYONE can be happy :)

Be happy!

Signed, T-BOE

AKA, THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

(oo)  
(uu)o


End file.
